You can Run, but you can't hide
by gODHEADMaGgoTlocked in the Coa
Summary: This is a story line that is a little bit of a deeper image into the game, Some one tries to kidnap Dominique? Who is gonna save her if Sion can't?
1. Default Chapter

1 You can run, but you can't hide  
  
  
  
Things were going smoothly at FATE, and Sion and the others were sitting down relaxing. Kou saw a bug, and used an old newspaper to smash it. This made everyone jump and Volt gave him a very dis-pleasing look. Finally Dominique jumped up out of her chair, and said aloud, " I'm gonna go outside." "For what reason?" Sion said, his eyes closed leaning back in his chair.  
  
"To get some air." She said, sounding kind of agitated.  
  
"But it's raining?" Kou said. " And not to mention that Magetsu is still on the rampage looking for you." Volt added in.  
  
Dominique just shot him a look, and Volt turned to Sion, who now was sitting up in his chair looking a bit off beat. "Just be careful, and take your Pocketknife." Dominique rolled her eyes, and took her pocketknife off of the table. She walked towards the door, and grabbed her coat off the hook.  
  
When she stepped out the door, the rain immediately started to pound on her head, causing her to sigh, and pull up her hood. The cold air sent an instant chill down her spine, and I made her shiver.  
  
Just above her, a pair of cold, steel blue eyes were watching her every move. It was Magetsu. The rain pounded on his uniform, making it sheen like a metal suit.  
  
"That's right child, come out side and get your last breath while you still can." He sounded a devilish smile, and sunk down to avoid being seen.  
  
Seemingly unaware of his presence, Dominique decided to walk up the alleyway, and see what was going on in the streets. She flipped out her knife, just to be safe, and she slowly proceeded off the porch. As she was walking off the porch, she jumped when she heard a loud "CRASH!" To her relief, it was only a garbage can that was knocked over by an alley cat. She smiled when she heard the Meowing of the cat in the distance. "Silly thing.." She smiled to herself for getting so flipped out over such a simple thing. Slowly she walked down the alleyway, but she began to get one of the feelings where you know something is not right. So she followed this feeling, and she started back to the door. Just as she was about 3 feet from the door, and familiar head popped down and said "Boo!" It was him, her stalker. In flesh and blood, blood so cold it could freeze over hell. Dominique tried so hard to scream, but nothing came out of her scared mouth. "Speechless?" He said smiling. He flipped down and grabbed her and pulled her up on the roof. Finally she got out a "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" He looked at her and just laughed. "Is that it? Is that all you have to say? HA! You're even weaker than I thought, or. your scared.. Are you sacred? Awww, you poor thing.. WELL YOU BETTER BE SCARED!" He snapped. She looked up at him, and saw that he was grinning, and he was about to hit her to knock her out, but then he heard a voice that sounded very angry, as well as familiar. "Hold it right there Magetsu.unhand her or you'll have to fight!" Magetsu turned around, and saw the speaker.. It was... Dauragon! He was standing there, looking at Magetsu with despise in his eyes. " Let-Her- Go!" He Snapped.  
  
"Why? Have you gotten a soft spot for the girl?"  
  
To be continued..  
  
If ya want.. if it's good. I'll continue it..  
  
If not.. it's trash. 


	2. You seem scared.. are you?

After the last comments were made, Mugetsu hit Dominique to knock her out cold.  
  
"Then we'll fight!" he slyly implied.  
  
"As you wish." Dauragon hissed. And the fight began. The first to hit was Mugetsu. He came towards Dauragon in the stance for a Hi-Getsu. The attack hit its mark, and it knocked the air out of Dauragon only slightly.  
  
The Second attack from Mugetsu was a furry of fast blows such as kicks, and backhand punches.  
  
"COME ON! FIGHT DAMN YOU! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK! YOUR LETTING ME WIN!" Mugetsu Snarled.  
  
"Because.." Dauragon thralled. "You fight too fast."  
  
"Oh? Do I?" The masked mad man posed.  
  
"Yes, but.." Dauragon countered  
  
"But? But what?" Mugetsu questioned.  
  
"..but.you will lose all your energy faster than I will, and then I will win!" Dauragon snickered.  
  
Just after that, Dauragon ran at Mugetsu, his tracks accompanied by a gut wrenching war cry. The fight no got personal.  
  
Back in the bar, the guys were still lounging about doing what they all did best. Resting. Sion was tired, and longed for the sleep he had not had in 3 days, but in the back of his head he was worried about Dominique. "She's been out there a long time. I wonder if she's okay." His mind wandered. Just then all of them opened their eyes to the sound of a crash o the roof.  
  
"What the!?" Kou jumped up.  
  
"That was a strange sound, I wonder what's up?" Said Volt.  
  
" Better go check it out." Sion got up, and trailed for the door to the roof of the bar. As he opened it, he heard that there was indeed, a fight happening.  
  
"DAMN!" Kou exclaimed.  
  
"Goddamn drunken fools!" Volt followed.  
  
Sion listened. The voices he heard coming from the roof were not voices he wanted, nor expected to hear.  
  
"That fight is not one between two Drunks, it's a fight between." his voice trailed as he walked up the steps on the side of the building leading to the roof.  
  
"That's a fight between..." Sion continued.  
  
"THOSE TWO!?" Kou shouted, surprised.  
  
"HEY!" Sion yelled at the two fighting persons.  
  
The two men looked at Sion and they both scowled.  
  
"Foolish boy! WHY ARE YOU UP HERE! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE..." as the words came out so did the pain. 


End file.
